Self-insert as the characters Code Geass (2008)
by manaincrease
Summary: A self insert where my friends and I are all the characters in Code Geass. It really is terrible, but hilarious.


After Lelouch's attempt to kill himself, I arrived back at Ashford academy with tears running down my face. Everyone in the Student council room also was crying. (I can't believe they allowed their viewers to see this tragic moment on public television. Suzaku's dead, Lelouch is dead, two deaths in one day *sigh* I lost two great friends but I also gained new ones.

CC was walking out of the room she was teary but she seemed happy, she knew something that I didn't know. She took out Lelouch's clothing and hers with her, this seemed suspicious to me. She sat down in a black car; a man was sitting in it. 'So Lelouch where are we heading' said CC. 'Somewhere, not in Japan or Britannia' he said. I gasped it was Lelouch his voice his face his eyes his name and his smile it was defiantly Lelouch. Before I got to say goodbye to CC or say hello to Lelouch, Lelouch drove off. 'Was that Lelouch with a mysterious green haired girl?' said Rivalz.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" I answered knowing perfectly well that it was Lelouch. "Hang on...Lelouch died, didn't he?"Asked Rivalz, "I guess, can you please go away and let me..."

Suddenly one of the people from the student council interrupted me "Did you see what was on the TV?"She sobbed. "Yes I did!" I said a little bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Actually Rivalz you're comin' with me!" "Errrrrrm, OK?"Said Rivalz "can you please get your motorcycle?"I asked. "Errrm sure" replied a taken-aback Rivalz.

About five minutes later Rivalz and I were off at a high-speed chasing CC and Lelouch. "Why are you making me go so fast!?" asked Rivalz suddenly "Don't ask just drive!" I exclaimed but in my mind I was thinking about what CC and Lelouch could be doing, and that we had to catch up.

"Quick takes a left here!" I yelled "but it's a no left turn "complained Rivalz "JUST DO IT!" I screamed at him "fine" Rivalz said but very, very reluctantly and around the corner we screeched "Hey, that's the car up ahead!" I said "but we don't want Lelouch and CC realising that we are following them!" "OK? Whatever you say Karen" sighed Rivalz. In my mind right at that moment I felt sorry for making Rivalz get involved with my idea, I mean for all he knew Lelouch had been killed. I sighed, "Hey what's the problem Karen?" asked Rivalz. "Nothing" I replied with yet another sigh. "Sorry for pulling you into this" I sighed "hey, that's fine" assured Rivalz "I want to know who that mysterious green haired girl is and if that was Lelouch with her!" exclaimed Rivalz. "I'm glad you don't mind" I said still convinced that Rivalz did mind he was just pretending he didn't. "HURRY UP!"I screamed at Rivalz, "Or we'll lose them!" "I am Hurrying!" answered Rivalz. At this moment we were well out of any towns and pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the motorbike started making strange noises and I knew that the motorbike was going to break down so I grabbed a tracer out of my pocket and chucked it at the car C.C and Lelouch were in it hit with a dull thud and stuck to the number plate of the car, "YES!" I whispered to myself suddenly there was a creaking noise come out of the motorbike "Holy Crap this is just what we need!" groaned Rivalz just as the motorbike's engine stopped.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Why now? Why do you have to stop now, you, you, you stupid motorbike!"

Rivalz then walked a couple of meters away and collapsed

"RIVALZ!" I screamed worried about Rivalz because he had a very slow pulse and his breathing was shallow. "No, Rivalz not now, we have to keep going!" I sobbed and suddenly I had no control over myself, No control what so ever. I suddenly kissed Rivalz, his eyes opened, he had this strange look in his eyes not Geass type look another look like he was sort of between worlds, half dead but still in living form, "R-Rivalz, P-Please s-s-stay w-with me-e," I sobbed "I j-just can't l-lose an-another f-friend" I sobbed basically in tears at this point. Suddenly he came back to me! He got up and all he said was "Karen, we need to catch up to Lelouch and C.C, something bad is going to happen". Suddenly I was the happiest that I had ever been and yet again couldn't control myself, I kissed him again, "Oh, my god, Rivalz I am so sorry" I said a little bit embarrassed that I couldn't control my emotions at a time like this. "That's fine, I understand, don't worry about it" said Rivalz. "Ummm, Rivalz, how do you know that we have to get going as quickly as possible?" I asked. "You know how I collapsed on the ground..."started Rivalz "and I kissed you for the first time" I said a little bit more embarrassed "Yes, and that, and yes I know how you would of felt thinking you were going to lose another friend, anyway, I was having a vision of, I think it was the future. I need to get this motorbike working right now! *sigh* this thing always did have the perfect timing". Suddenly the motorbike started "YES!" exclaimed Rivalz "Hop on Karen we need to move faster than ever before, and by the way it might be an idea to book us two tickets on that latest cruise, don't worry I'll pay!" "Ummm, Rivalz, why are we booking a cruise?" I asked "Because, CC and that man is on that cruise, we need to follow them!" answered Rivalz. "Ok, here is my phone you will need to call because I need to drive, here is the number..."

"Yes I would like to book two tickets... Oh, *sigh*, hang on I'll check... Hey Rivalz they only have 1 Queen sized bed left..."I said, "that fine" interrupted Rivalz "just book it, we'll figure something out later." "Ok, that will do, yes we'll pick the tickets up when we get Th...Hang on I'll check again, Rivalz, whose name shall it be under exactly?" "Mine," answered Rivalz "Ok, I'm back, I'd like to put it under the name of Rivalz... Yes that's the one... hang on I'll tell him for you! Hey Rivalz she knows you and says you are welcome anytime, but they still only have one bed,*beep* ok it's all organised" I said

" Good, we'll be there in about thirty-minutes, hold on tight, I'm going to go the fastest possible speed we need to get there A.S.A.P" suddenly the motorbike took off, at high speed Rivalz and I couldn't talk, after a while I saw other people and the ocean and five minutes later Rivalz skidded to a stop "wait here with the bike, I'll be back in a minute, Please, don't talk to anyone, not even to me until we are safe in the room on that cruise boat, I don't want to be found out, Please" pleaded Rivalz "don't worry" I said "I'd do anything for you!" I blushed I couldn't believe I had just said that "Good, and I you" Rivalz said as he walked off, his comment made me blush even more. About two minutes later Rivalz came back holding the tickets and a strawberry-banana large milkshake with two straws "Here you go," said Rivalz handing me the milkshake and putting the tickets in his pocket then he grabbed one of the straws "Oh, Rivalz, how did you know this is my favourite flavour?" I said taking the other straw and sipping it slowly, looking into Rivalz eyes and Realising for the first time that his eyes were such deep, loving and thoughtful they were such a deep brown, suddenly Rivalz looked away and we both blushed.

"Errrm I think we had better get on the ship now and find the room." All I could do was nod at this moment. Rivalz drove on. Finally we were getting into the room after half an hour of Rivalz making the Captain of the ship promise to keep his motorbike safe. Finally I could talk "Rivalz..." "I know, there are many things we need to do before we worry about that, first of all, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Asked Rivalz "we could always...no don't worry about it, you wouldn't be comfortable with it...I..." I started but Rivalz cut me off "I think your idea would be best, we need to throw off C.C, she knew that we were following, but, if you feel uncomfortable I'll sleep on the left side and you can sleep on the right hand side..." said Rivalz, and suddenly I started sobbing, I had lost at the very least one friend, he had been killed, and as if Rivalz had read my mind he came over and embraced me in his strong, reassuring arms "shhhh, I in understand Karen, take a deep breath and calm down..." he started to talk in a soft voice but I cut him off "I-I just c-can't be-believe I-it, I have lost a good friend today and now I'm on a cruise ship following him" I sobbed "Hey, shhhh, sit down Karen..." after a while I calmed down. Once I had truly calmed down Rivalz and I went down to the on-board clothes shop, "Now, Karen do you trust me enough to pick out a ball gown for tonight?" asked Rivalz "Yes," was all I could manage to say Rivalz walked straight into the shop brought himself a tuxedo and shiny black shoes and me this rather expensive looking blue, sequined, most beautiful dress you could ever see and beautiful high heels to go with it and he got me the best looking makeup set in the shop "Oh, Rivalz this is all just so beautiful, I really don't deserve this!" I exclaimed extremely surprised that anyone would even think of getting all that stuff for me "I would do anything, for you, you will need this, But just do me one favour..."said Rivalz "Anything!" I exclaimed even more surprised "Just do me the honour of dancing with me for the night" Rivalz said "of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" I exclaimed the most surprised I have ever been in my life. "good, Now don't forget to keep a look-out for C.C, we will need to head back up to the room to get ready for the ball" five minutes later Rivalz was completely dressed up and personally I thought he look rather handsome, anyway, to get my dress bow tied at the back I needed Rivalz help. After getting my dress on and my shoes on I told Rivalz the truth, I truly didn't know how to put make-up on, so Rivalz put the make-up he thought would work well with what I was wearing on, after about 15 minutes of Rivalz fussing over me he had finished, "you look absolutely beautiful!" Rivalz exclaimed, and all I could do was blush. After about three hours it was about midnight, suddenly Rivalz broke the silence "Have you seen C.C yet?" Rivalz whispered in my ear. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be watching out for C.C, not watching Rivalz eyes, "No, not yet" I answered..."Hang on, There she is, she is heading towards the rooms!" I exclaimed "Well done Karen, let's follow her!" said Rivalz who was now dragging me after C.C. In the end we lost her, so we decided to go to bed, we were absolutely spent, after we changed into the complimentary were lay down with a huge gap in between us and went to sleep.

At about two o'clock I woke to hear Rivalz groaning in his sleep, he was panicking, shivering and sweating, I sat by his side and put a damp cloth on his head, for three days and nights this went on until finally he woke. He now seemed relatively calm, although he wouldn't tell me what his dream was about, he wouldn't talk to me at all. Then after an hour he became worried and fidgety. "Hey, Karen" said Rivalz "Nm," I answered "we'd better go and get something to eat, I know you didn't have anything to eat while I was in bed, you stayed by my side, and I thank you" and then he kissed me on the top of the head "now he said we'd better go and eat, I'll buy because of all you've done for me," said Rivalz, and all I said in reply was "Thankyou".

After we ate dinner we got ready for the ball and Rivalz helped me with my make-up, then we went down to the ball room. It was ten o'clock when I spotted CC she was walking quite quickly away from the ball room so Rivalz and I followed her, but this time we found out what room she was staying in. We decided that we should go back to bed and tomorrow we would see who was hiding in that room.

The next day Rivalz and I got dressed and put on the make-up with only a little help from Rivalz. Then we went and knocked on CC's door we had no answer, we knocked three times with no answer each time so Rivalz and I stuck our fingers under the door and we managed to take the keys out and open the door. "I will go in first to make sure that no one is in there." Said Rivalz as he walked in, I just followed in silence. "Close and lock the door and put the keys just under the crack in the door, love, err, I-I mean just in case," stuttered Rivalz, "Ok," I said "Good Idea" and as we were walking around the room looking for any evidence we could find we heard someone making noises outside the door, then Rivalz and I panicked and found the closet place to hide... It was the closet. "Quick," Rivalz whispered "In here!" and just as the closet door closed we heard the front door unlock and open "that was really close!" I murmured in Rivalz ear as I cuddled in close to him in fear that we would be caught. He stepped forward pushing me into the wall, he then pulled my head up so that we were looking eye to eye, then unexpectedly he drew me even closer and I gave him a peck on the cheek, "sorry," I said but I got no reply as I felt his warm breath on my neck, then suddenly he pulled me in as close as possible with his strong arms and kissed me, the world seemed to stop as we stood there embracing, it felt like hours and I never wanted it to stop, I felt safe and warm here kissing Rivalz. But then footsteps brought us back to reality, Rivalz pulled away quickly, he was blushing. He bent down and looked through the key-hole "oh no, it's Lelouch and C.C, wait they're leaving the room," muttered Rivalz. *BANG* the door closed behind Lelouch and C.C and it was locked again. "That was so close," said Rivalz looking up at me "We'd better get out of here" he said, I just followed unable to talk through shock, and the pleasure of knowing that it was Rivalz that kissed me through his own choice.

When we got back to the cabin Rivalz said "I am so sorry for what I did in the closet, I am sorry if I made you feel..." "No, I kinda liked it, I really like you, I am sorry if it was me that made you feel uncomfortable" I truthfully said "Karen, I am sorry to change the subject but we really need to get ready for the masquerade, come with me and I will buy you a mask and I will buy myself one, actually, here is $100 buy one for yourself and I will buy one for myself and we will meet at the masquerade, OK?" said Rivalz. "Of course, let's see if we can recognise each other!" I laughed.

When Rivalz gave me the money I went down to the clothes shop and bought a simple blue feathered mask, it was simple but yet the most elegant there. I wish I knew which one Rivalz got, I thought.

About two hours later I was down at the masquerade listening for the familiar voice of Rivalz. "Urrgghh, I can't find him," I said a little bit flustered. Then I looked up again and there was a man staring at me, 'Is that Rivalz' I thought to myself 'He has the same eyes, I may as well go and find out'. So I went over to him, in hopes that he was Rivalz.

As I started walking over to him he looked down and blushed, suddenly he looked back up and said "Would you do me the honour of this dance?" "Sure," I answered, and by his voice I knew it wasn't him, it was Lelouch. As we got on the dance floor Lelouch said to me "Why did you follow me here? Was it because you wanted to come on a cruise, and it just happened to be the one I am on? I know there is a better reason for that Karen, tell me, tell me now," just as Lelouch said tell me now he tried to use his Geass on me, but I looked down and wouldn't make eye contact with him. "you don't need to use that on me to get an answer," I said "well tell me," said Lelouch "It was because me and my friend wanted to see and know for ourselves that you were still alive, and I wanted to say good bye before I would never see you again," I sighed "And who is this friend of yours?" asked Lelouch "Ummm..." I started but Lelouch cut me off, "Go to bed and get some rest, you will need it for the adventure ahead, Go now," said Lelouch using his Geass on me but this time it worked, I headed off to bed, and I found myself still in my ball-gown a few days later, I was still in bed, but Rivalz was not there, his Tux was still gone, "oh where is Rivalz?" I sighed "I will go back to bed and hope that he is back in a little while"

I managed to sleep for another three days, "This isn't right, why am I sleeping for so long? And why isn't Rivalz here? I am heading down to Lelouch's cabin and seeing if he is down there" I said to myself. So then I headed down to Lelouch's cabin, no one was answering so I let myself in and made sure I put the key under the door again, "Rivalz?, Rivalz?" I said fairly loudly, suddenly I heard a faint mmmpphh noise coming from under the bed, "Rivalz?" I said again then there was a more desperate mmmpphh noise. As I walked behind the bed I saw the sides move and he draw moved, I ran and opened the draw to see a black-eyed, taped up mouth, still body that could hardly move "RIVALZ!" I cried with tears running down my cheeks "Oh, Rivalz, who done this to you? And why?" I started clawing at the knots around Rivalz half dead body "The knots were too tight, so I went to his mouth and took the tape off from around his mouth "There's a knife in the third draw down from the top in the closet, quickly I can't breathe" wheezed Rivalz

"OK," I cried. "Found it," I said to myself as I ran back to Rivalz to cut his ropes off. By the time his binds were cut I had massive cuts in my hands but I didn't notice the pain, I just needed to get Rivalz out of here. He couldn't walk, he tried to get up and I tried to help him up but it didn't work. I had to pick him up, It took a lot of mental strength not pay any attention to my arms, they were absolutely screaming out in pain, I needed to get to the cabin as fast as possible, It was a long time before I was able to see our cabin door.

Once we were in our cabin and I had lay Rivalz down on the bed I went to run out the door but Rivalz yelled after me "Karen! We can't let anyone know what has happened, Just get some face washers and..." But he didn't have time to finish the rest; I had already run down the hall to get to get face washers. When I got back up to the room Rivalz was asleep 'It's better if he sleeps' I thought, 'He has been through a lot', but as soon as I started to take off his shirt so that I could clean up his cuts caused by the rope, Rivalz awoke, but I kept on going gently so that I didn't hurt him. After I cleaned all his cuts, and started to clean up Rivalz grabbed my wrists gently but firmly and said "Your injured, your hands why didn't you say anything?" I just turned away and pulled my hands away, "Karen, why didn't you say anything?" repeated Rivalz, "Because," I finally answered, "Because, you mean more to me than anything else, I just, just, don't matter as much, you were more injured, you needed medical attention, these are just little insignificant things, they don't matter," I said cringing a little bit as I grabbed the door handle. "Karen, come here," demanded Rivalz in a soft voice, I didn't move, I kept my back to him and lowered my head. "Come here" he said a little bit louder. I walked towards him and knelt beside him with my head down, Rivalz grabbed my hands, and I tried to pull them away before he could see them, but he was to strong. He sighed, and I looked up to see tears running down his face. "Oh Karen," Rivalz sighed again, "Why do you risk life and limb for me?" I didn't answer, I just lowered my head. "Karen," said Rivalz and he moved closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, "Karen," He now whispered, lifting my head so that my face was looking at his. He was leaning over the bed, I was kneeling on the floor, his brought my face closer, and he lowered his face so that our noses were just touching and he lowered his face a bit more he gave me a kiss. "Oh, Karen" whispered Rivalz "I am going to fix up your hands, I am going to stop the pain in your hands," Rivalz sat up and groaned in pain "NO, Rivalz stay put, my hands are..."But I didn't get to finish telling him to stay in bed and that he wasn't well enough to get up, because he had already put his shirt on and just as he was about to head out the door I managed to put my hand on his shoulder "Rivalz, go back to bed, I will fix up my hands you need to rest, Rivalz, Go now, bed" I insisted softly, "Fine, but tomorrow, if I am well enough I will fix up your hands properly," said Rivalz as he headed back to bed. And I walked out the door, I walked down to the dress shop and asked for a pair of women pyjamas and a pair of men pyjamas, I purposely got a par too big, once I got back up to the room I gave Rivalz his pyjamas and I tore the bottom of the pyjama top off and the bottom of the trouser leg off and tied them tightly around my hands. "Karen that is not enough to stop the bleeding!" exclaimed Rivalz. "Rivalz, stop it, it doesn't matter, my hands are fine, please I am more worried about you, you look as though you are still in pain, please let me check your chest, I need to put some ointment on it..." I started "Karen..." interrupted Rivalz, "No, Rivalz please I m really worried, please just let me" I just couldn't shut-up "please, Rivalz" I now started sobbing, I dropped to my knees, and Rivalz got up, walked over to me, knelt beside me and gave me a hug, my head went into his shoulder, he picked me up and lay me onto his side of the bed and he lay in the middle for a moment and then he got up and made me a drink. The drink was so relaxing, I started to feel drowsy "Rivalz," I whispered "Thank-you" and then I feel asleep.

It was dark, too dark, and then suddenly I saw Rivalz he was just in front of me, we were at the beach, suddenly he was out in the water he wanted me to follow him so I did. The water was cold, it went dark again, and it was dark for a long time.

When I woke I found Rivalz sitting next to the bed holding my hand, he had a worried look on his face, "Rivalz," my voice seemed to make him start, he quickly lent forward and sat me up in bed, "What is the matter, and why do I feel so tired?" "Oh, Karen, you seemed to be in a coma, you haven't woken up for days, you just lay there, shivering, and you kept screaming out no, not now, please stay! You had an unsettled sleep, you were... I think it was because you lost so much blood, I told you that your hands needed a proper looking at, I had a doctor come up and well he said that you lost a lot of blood and your hands were severely infected, he asked me why I didn't take you to him earlier, I had to tell him you wouldn't let me, Your hands are fine now, Oh Karen I am just so happy you are Ok now." Rivalz sobbed as if in relief, he then lent forward and gave me another hug.

"Rivalz," I said suddenly, "You know how you were tied up? Who did it to you? Why did they do it to you?" I asked "It was C.C," answered Rivalz, "She caught me in the room, she seemed distraught, she said something about it being my fault Lelouch was dancing with you, and something about that girl named C2 and how Lelouch liked her more, she blamed that on me to, she seemed to have major problems, she needs to be forgiven, I forgive her and I don't think that it will be a good idea that we go into their room again. Karen when I was in that drawer all I could think about was you and hoping that C.C hadn't done anything to you, I am glad that it took you six days to come and find me because if you had come any earlier you would've been in the same position as me, and that wouldn't be any good now, would it?! Now how about you get dressed and get ready to go down to the restaurant..." Said Rivalz, "Ummm, Rivalz I think we need to book for that restaurant," I said, "I know, I already have," answered Rivalz, "just one more thing Rivalz," I said, "Anything Karen," said Rivalz, "could I please have some help getting up?" I asked "Sure," laughed Rivalz.

Rivalz had booked the sundown and moonlight dinner, which meant that we ate watching the sundown and it was absolutely beautiful, with all the pink and purples and there still was a tinge of blue, "It's beautiful," I said looking out over the ocean, "Yes, you are... Errrm it is," said Rivalz blushing and not taking his eyes off me. "I love how you do that," I said, "Do what?" asked Rivalz a little bit confused, "Well, how you stumble over you words, it's kinda cute!" I exclaimed

Rivalz looked at his plate and blushed again. Suddenly we were interrupted, "Are you finished, Madame and Misere?" asked the waiter, "Oh, yes, Thank you" answered Rivalz, "well may I ask you to stand by the side of the room while I clear out all the tables?" asked the waiter, "Well, of course!" exclaimed Rivalz taking me by the arm and walking me to the quietist corner. "The best bit is about to happen," whispered Rivalz, "and what would that be?" I asked, "You will see," Rivalz answered pulling me towards the balcony.

Suddenly there was a voice on the overhead, "I now would like you all to move onto the balcony and get ready for the moonlight dance, You are all lucky tonight because it is such lovely weather and you have the clearest sky and the biggest moon so far on this cruise," said the voice, and then the music started. "I told you there was something even better to come!" exclaimed Rivalz, I just looked at him and as he bowed and then I curtsied and then we started to dance, Rivalz was more tense than usual, and I was looking around suspiciously as we danced, I don't know what I was suspicious of, but after a while I relaxed and lay my head in Rivalz shoulder, It was midnight by this time and I was getting tired, But me laying my head in Rivalz shoulder this seemed to make him relax and he danced as smoothly as he possibly could, the smell of his tux was the sweet smell of a rose, I kept my head in his shoulder. In the end I fell asleep like this. I stirred because I still wasn't completely asleep and Rivalz had picked me up and was still dancing, with all this slow, smooth and

steady movements I quickly fell back to sleep with my head on Rivalz shoulder, the next time I woke was when I was in bed, It was cold and I was shivering, my teeth were chattering quietly, suddenly I felt some warmth, it was Rivalz, he gave me a hug and I snuggled in closer, and it was like this that I feel asleep.

When I woke up for the next time, it was about six in the morning, I decided that it was too early to get up, Rivalz was still next to me so I snuggled back down into him.

I had just started dozing when I got sudden pain in my stomach, My legs jolted which woke Rivalz, "What's the matter Karen?" asked Rivalz in a worried tone, "It's nothing" I answered getting out of bed, "Just not fee..." I started but then my legs collapsed and everything was spinning. "Karen, No," Yelled Rivalz jumping out of bed and diving to catch me. I was standing on the hard tiled floor next to the bathroom. As Rivalz dived I felt the cold floor slowly working its way up my legs, everything was happening in slow-motion for some reason, except for Rivalz who now had hold of me and I stopped falling. "Oh, Karen," he said, "There is no way you are getting out of bed today! What is the matter?" "Ok, I won't get out of bed and I don't know what the matter is, I think it might have been the food last night!" I said "Hmmm," muttered Rivalz deep in thought as he carried me back to bed, He placed me on the bed and turned away, "Promise me that you will stay in bed while I am away, I will just be gone for a few minutes," said Rivalz "Errrm, Rivalz..." I started, "No, Karen, promise me, I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt again!" interrupted Rivalz. "Ok, I promise" I sighed, after about 10 minutes I started to get worried but suddenly Rivalz burst into the room and locking the door behind him, "Ok, first we'll get you fixed up," Rivalz panted opening a medical box thing, he took out a medication, got me a glass of juice and got me to take the medication. "You should feel better right about..." *Bang* there was thumping on the door, "Rivalz who is that?" I screamed in terror "It's CC," he said "You'll never touch me or my girl!" screamed Rivalz at the door. The banging stopped "Who is your girl then?" said CC from outside the door "Shirley!?" "No!" yelled Rivalz back at CC "Who is it then?" Answered CC, "I am Karen Kozuki! Now piss off! Leave me and Rivalz alone or I'll..." I started, "Karen you shouldn't have done that, she will be after you to now" sighed Rivalz, "I don't care," I answered "You shouldn't have to run from her by yourself!" "Thanks" answered Rivalz, 'Are you feeling any better? Asked Rivalz, "Yep" I answered "You ready to open the door and run down to the captain's deck" Asked Rivalz again "Yep, just let me change into something I can..." I started *BANG* the door was knocked down by CC. "RUN!" Yelled Rivalz "Karen Go now!" "You are coming with me!" I yelled back as I grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind me past CC

Once we were past CC Rivalz ran faster and I couldn't keep up because I was still in my PJ's "Rivalz, you run ahead I will catch up with you later!" I said "No, way, we will face this together; I am not letting you face CC alone!" Rivalz yelled at me, suddenly he stopped picked me up and ran towards the captain's deck. Because Rivalz was carrying me he was going slower and we were about one hundred metres from the captain's deck when CC caught us, "why do you run?" mocked CC "Just go away CC!" yelled Rivalz back and then he whispered to me, "Run, Karen Run and get the captain, go now! Don't argue, Go NOW!". "Are you whispering you farewells?" mocked CC once more, "No, but you will to Lelouch once I'm done with you!" yelled Rivalz to CC as I ran "come back here, Girl!" yelled CC at me, and that was the last of that argument I ever heard as I ran the last hundred metres.

"Help, Please help!" I yelled bursting onto the captains deck "Why what's the problem?" asked the captain "There's this girl; she is attacking me and this guy!" I said, "Please come and help!" "OK, I'll see what I can do," said the captain, he ran behind me, "There!" I yelled seeing CC kick Rivalz while he was down on the ground; this seemed to knock him out, CC kept kicking him. I ran forward suddenly taking the next kick full bore to the head, everything started to spin 'I need to stay conscious for Rivalz sake' I thought to myself taking another kick again to the head, I didn't care about that, I stood up which shocked CC knowing that I wasn't going down without a fight. "OI, YOU!" yelled the captain, "Yeah, you with the green hair! What do you think you're doing?! If you don't stop it..."

"Shut-up, I'm leaving, see you; I'll be back for you two later!" said CC, and that was the last I saw of CC, as everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the captains chambers I was in one single bed and Rivalz was in another one right next to me we were holding hands I looked down at our hands, "Yes, you two are inseparable," said an unfamiliar voice, I looked around, It was the captain, Every time we tried to take you two apart you would both squirm and scream until you were close enough to hold hands, your hands never even came apart, you must love each other a hell of a lot!" exclaimed the captain, "yes, I do love him but I'm not sure whether he knows it and if he loves me!" I replied, "here, drink this, It will make you relax" said the captain, I drank the formula, everything started spinning and I became drowsy, "Oh and by the way, that was some kick to the head both you and your friend got we were unsure whether you would live! And I will tell you what your friend said!" said the captain, then I fell asleep.

When I woke up Rivalz and I was still holding hands and the captain was still watching us, "I have his answer!" said the captain "Oh, please tell me!" I exclaimed still slightly sleepy, "Well your fears are realised, he doesn't know if you love him, but, he loves you!" Exclaimed the captain, "Now go back to sleep, you need to rest" said the captain. "OK," I agreed.

When I woke up I was still in the single bed, but Rivalz was standing next to me holding my hand, "Hey," I said, "I know, the captain told me," said Rivalz smiling and giving me a big hug, "but the captains private doctor said that you are not to get out of bed for the next few day... huh? Karen get back into bed, *GROAN* you are so stubborn, but that's what I love about you," laughed Rivalz "Yes, and he told me, too." I said, but still Karen you need to stay in bed!" exclaimed Rivalz picking me up and laying me back down into bed, but I sat back up, so Rivalz pushed me back down and kept his hands on my shoulders keeping me pinned down on the bed, "Now please stay in bed," said Rivalz, "Why? I want to get up and get ready for the ball tonight" I said, "Fine," sighed Rivalz in amusement, "But, you need to trust me to look after you," said Rivalz, "of course," I answered. 15 minutes later I walked out of the walk in robe dressed in a brand new ball gown, "Now, can you help me put on this make-up?" I asked, But Rivalz just stared at me, "What?" I asked, still no answer, "Rivalz? Are you there?" I asked, "Oh, right, of course." finally Answered Rivalz. "Where did you go just then?" I asked, "No where," answered Rivalz distantly, "Wow! You look beautiful," murmured Rivalz as he walked towards me. "What? Did you just say, Rivalz, woo-hoo? Is there anyone there? Rivalz, honey are you there?"I started to get worried, "what?" asked Rivalz shaking his head "Oh, yeah, come here and sit in front of me so I can do your make-up, not that you need it, you are already beautiful," sighed Rivalz, "Oh, Rivalz, you flatter me!"I laughed and blushed at the same time as I sat down in front of him. "How is the young lady...Oh" started the captains doctor, "You should be in bed young lady, and you should of kept her in there!" said the doctor in a ster voice, "It's not his fault, I wouldn't stay in bed, He even sat on me, but that didn't work, so leave him alone!" I said defending Rivalz. "Hmmm," said the doctor, looking at us suspiciously as I was now sitting on Rivalz lap, "I want to go to the ball! And no one and nothing is going to..." "alright calm down," said Rivalz and The doctor in unison "No one is going to stop you now, you seem like you need to go to that ball," said the doctor watching me get make-up put on by Rivalz, "You seem alright now, but don't push yourself to hard and don't go back to your room, come back to this room, we will set it up the same as the room you were originally in, ok?" "OK," I said looking into Rivalz eyes; I was still sitting on his lap. "Yep," said Rivalz as if he was in a dream, still looking into my eyes. Then the doctor said, "The ball starts in about, thirty-minutes, I'll leave you two alone, and Rivalz, there is a tux in the cupboard, why are you blushing Rivalz after I said the word cupboard, something happened didn't it? I'm not even going to bother to ask! I'll leave you get ready now, Bye!" "Hang on," said Rivalz once the doctor left the room, "I think that was Lloyd!" I exclaimed, "Alright, make-ups done," said Rivalz, "How about I meet you down at the ball-room," I said, Rivalz looked apprehensive, "Don't worry," I said, "I will get down there as quickly as possible, and, I will stay away from CC," "OK," sighed Rivalz "I will have to trust you, and hope that CC doesn't find you, after that blow to the head I know you are tough, but there is still a high risk, anyway, off you go, I'll be down in about ten minutes." "Thanks Rivalz," I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll meet you down there!"

As I was heading down I decided to stop by Lelouch's room,

I walked up to CC and Lelouch's room before I knocked on the door I heard a giggle..."Lelouch...stop it!"...said a voice from behind it...to me it didn't sound like CC's voice...was it that girl that Lelouch likes more than her...C2 that's it...I walked backwards from the room with a shocked look on my face... (To me when I looked in the mirror I looked like that famous painting the scream y'know) I decided to get down to the ball room as quickly as possible so that I didn't get caught at the room.

When I got down to the ball room I decided to stay at the door and keep a lookout for Rivalz. I would have been standing there for about three minutes and I decided to watch everyone dancing, "Hey, Karen," said a voice from behind, I swung around quickly, "Oh, Rivalz," I cried running forward and giving him a hug, I felt reassured in his arms, "Karen," sighed Rivalz but his tone changed to worry as soon as I looked up into his eyes, "What's the matter? Karen you look worried, what happened? Tell me, I don't want you worried or in panic or stressing," "It's nothing; I was just worried that CC had caught up with you!" I replied "Well, let us not worry about that, come on we will dance now," said Rivalz relaxing a bit but he was still tense, 'I know how to make him relax' I though, then I put my head in his shoulder, He relaxed and he put his arms around my waist drawing me in close to him. After about an hour of dancing non-stop I started to get dizzy, but I didn't pay attention to it, then I fainted, from what I know Rivalz caught me and gently lowered me to the ground, so that I was lying down. When I came round Rivalz told me that I was not walking back up to the room and that he was carrying me up and that no matter how much I argued this wasn't going to change, "I won't argue," I answered as he picked me up and started walking back to our room.

as we passed CC and Lelouch's room I saw the girl walk out of the room while Lelouch was buttoning up his shirt, "Oh My God, I think CC was right in saying that Lelouch like that other girl more than her," exclaimed Rivalz as I was slowly starting to slide out of his arms, he pulled me back up and held me closer and tighter than before, He kissed me on the head, and suddenly I fainted yet again.

When I woke the second time I started shivering and Rivalz was nowhere to be seen, "Rivalz? Rival..." I started, "In here," there was a faint voice in behind the cupboard, "Rivalz what are you doing?" I asked, "Ummm, I saw something shining behind this cupboard and you wouldn't believe what I just found!" exclaimed Rivalz, "What?" I asked, "A camera which has been filming every move we make, don't worry I've taken it out now, I'll come back to bed in a minute, don't get out, you are not well enough, stay there..." Said Rivalz, then there was a pause and I heard Rivalz walking back to the bed, as he got in it got really cold and I shivered, Rivalz tensely hugged me and I snuggled into his strong arms and he relaxed again. It was like this we fell asleep.

It seemed like that every time I put my trust into Rivalz and snuggled in close he relaxed, it was like he thought that if I was comfortable he was able to relax.

When I woke, again, Rivalz was still in bed, He wasn't asleep, he was watching me, when he realised that I had woken up he looked away quickly and blushed "what's the matter," I mumbled still half asleep, I got no reply, Rivalz just looked at me looked up behind me and back at me again, I finally got it, someone was behind me, suddenly I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like Rivalz, 'Don't turn around! On the count of three I will snuggle into you and then you need to relax into me, I will pick you up and RUN LIKE HELL, don't complain just do it' said the voice, 'hang on, who is behind me?' I thought back looking into Rivalz eyes, he started to look desperate, then he snuggled into me I relaxed into him knowing that I would find out soon enough, suddenly Rivalz grabbed me and we ran, 'don't look back, keep running,' Rivalz voice said in my head, 'I need to look back,' I answered, 'DON'T LOOK BACK, Look into my eyes' Rivalz voice said, and as I looked up Rivalz looked down and into my eyes, I snuggled closer and he ran faster, we were heading down to the kitchen. *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* there was a beeping sound and then the doors to the kitchen opened, 'hold on tight' said the voice of Rivalz in my head as Rivalz tightened his grip on me, and he leaped through the doors, *BANG* something or someone hit the door behind us, 'Don't worry, we are safe now,' said Rivalz voice again as he smiled. "Hey Rivalz,' I said looking up still into Rivalz eyes, "Yes," said Rivalz, "How come I could hear your voice in my head, I mean was it actually you talking to me or just me go..." I started, "Or just you going Crazy?" asked Rivalz, "It was my voice, and yes, I was speaking telepathically, and so were you, I have no idea how or why but we were speaking telepathically and I was doing it so that I could protect you, from a dark person who was holding a knife and was about to stab you, I had to stare at you because you easily wake when you feel your being watched and I had to blush and pretend that I didn't realise that you were looking at me, then I started talking to you telepathically, I was just thinking up a plan to escape but I didn't know how to get you to understand, But you looked at me and I heard a voice, it was confused but it did what I said and I realised it, I could communicate with you without talking, we are going to go to the captains doctor, Yes the one we think is Lloyd, and we'll see if he can tell us why we can suddenly talk like this, let's go," said Rivalz walking out the door and stepping over the body, That person had managed to stab himself as he hit the door, I held in a laugh I mean what an idiot! He stabbed himself by running into the door. "Karen, quickly now, we need to go to the doctor," Laughed Rivalz, looking at the knife in the guy's chest and then making eye contact with me, "come," he demanded taking my hand and we walked to the doctor.

When we got to the doctor's cabin Rivalz knocked on the door and put his arm around my waist. "Hello?" said a familiar voice from behind the door. "Ummm Doctor?" Rivalz said "Can we come in?" I said as Rivalz held me closer, "Sure!" exclaimed the doctor, opening the door. "Well I would like to ask you a few questions!" said Rivalz as he sat down on one of the two easy-chairs pulling me down onto his lap as he went, and of course I giggled which made Rivalz laugh, The doctor smiled at us as he sat down into the other easy chair, "So, what is your first question?" asked The Doctor, "well, what our first question is," said Rivalz giving me a hug, "Are you Professor Lloyd?" "Bugger, I've had my cover blown! Yes I am Lloyd! Now I think I can guess your second question," Said Lloyd "Well if you already know the question what's the answer?" I asked "Well I have no idea why you are telepathic, but I have a thought to why, but I'm only guessing!" said Lloyd "Well please tell us!" exclaimed Rivalz, "well, when you were both unconscious you seemed to be having the same dream and having your own conversations, But, you couldn't do this before, so I think it was because you sacrificed yourselves for each other that you now have an ability to talk without speaking! I think I will need to some experiments on this, if you agree to it of course, so do you agree?" "Yeah sure, I guess if Karen does I mean" stuttered Rivalz, "as long as Rivalz wants to!" I said, "Well, then it's decided! We will start tomorrow, Oh and by the way I don't think that room is safe for you to stay in anymore! From what I understand Rivalz found a camera and Karen you were nearly stabbed, it is a good thing you have that telepathy or you wouldn't be talking to me right now..." said Lloyd, "Hang on, how'd you know all about that stuff?" I demanded, "Well after what happened between you and that girl you didn't think we wouldn't keep an eye on you!" Exclaimed Lloyd laughing "I guess" replied Rivals looking at me, "But where are we going to stay tonight?" I asked looking back up at Rivalz and then to Lloyd "Well, We'll find somewhere by tonight, I have a question, what do you think of Karaoke?" asked Lloyd "its ok," said Rivalz, "why?" "Well instead of having a ball tonight they are having a Karaoke night," replied Lloyd. "Well how about we go down and do that tonight, although it's still a few hours until we have to get ready so how about we start the testing now, what do you say professor Lloyd?" Asked Rivalz, "ok, that is a fair idea!" said Lloyd, "how about you go to that side of the room Rivalz, and Karen you go to the opposite side, now Rivalz think of something and try to get Karen to tell me what it is, ok?" "Rivalz not that thought! It has to be something I can tell Lloyd!" I exclaimed looking at Rivalz as a cheeky smile spread across his face, "OK," sighed Rivalz still smiling, then looking suddenly serious and looking me straight in the eyes. "Karen, what is he thinking?" asked Lloyd in my ear, "He is thinking of the number 7" I whispered in Lloyds ear so that Rivalz didn't hear what I said, "OK! Rivalz what are you thinking?" asked Lloyd, "I am thinking of the number 7" said Rivalz casually. "OK, now you need to think of something Karen and Rivalz needs to tell me what it is!"

I thought for a moment, 'Kevin 'da' monkey!' I thought, suddenly I heard Rivalz voice in my head again 'ok, I got it!' then Rivalz whispered in Lloyds ear, Lloyd smiled and giggled, "OK, Karen what are you thinking?" asked Lloyd, "I am thinking, Kevin 'da' monkey!" I exclaimed trying not to laugh, "Hmmm, now it's your turn Rivalz" said Lloyd getting excited. Rivalz smiled at me "Well?" asked Lloyd "he said to me come here and I will give you a kiss!" I whispered in Lloyds ear and I blushed, "What say you?" asked Lloyd to Rivalz. "Come here Karen," demanded Rivalz and I walked over to him and he suddenly grabbed me and drew me in close, "and I will give you a kiss," he now muttered as he lent forward and kissed me. "Hmm, ok, break it up you love birds!" said Lloyd quietly blushing and smiling at the same time. Rivalz pulled away from me and held my hands; "see, I told you!" laughed Rivalz turning me around to face Lloyd and hugging me from behind. "Hmmm, this is interesting; you seem to do whatever each other Sais. Why?" asked Lloyd, "Why do you do whatever you can for each other, you haven't known each other for that long and you have talked less, you stayed by each other's side when you have been ill, why?"

"I don't know why, I felt I had to, after looking into Karen's beautiful baby blue eyes after having that banana thick shake, I had feelings that I didn't understand, but now I do, it was love, and knowing that I had a friend in the darkest times," said Rivalz, "and I don't know why I had to look after Rivalz, It started when the motorbike broke down and I felt like I was going to lose another friend, I really couldn't stand to lose another friend, and then when Rivalz stood up I felt so frustrated, angry and happy all at the same time because I knew he was going to be alright and that I had panic and didn't think before acted, then when he bought a banana thick shake for us to share I looked up and into his eyes, he had the most beautiful, deep brown eyes, I felt I had to make sure nothing happened to him at all cost's I had a strange feeling, I didn't understand it, I still don't, but I love Rivalz for who he is and his looks, and I hope that his characteristics never change!" I added blushing a little bit. "hmmm, this is very interesting, anyways, Rivalz stop blowing on Karen's ear, The Karaoke will start in about half an hour so you'd better get down there and have some fun!" said Lloyd opening the door and smiling, "Don't forget to come back tomorrow at about lunch time!" said Lloyd as an afterthought. "Come on!" said Rivalz grabbing me by the hand and pulling me along to the ball room, "since we never even got undressed last night we may as well go straight there!" "But I haven't any makeup on!" I exclaimed feeling as if I needed the make-up, "You don't need it! You are beautiful just the way you are!" Replied Rivalz as he pulled me up next to him and putting his hand around my waist and we were now walking through the doors. "Hey, were the only ones here!" exclaimed Rivalz as we walked further into the ball room, "Good after noon Misere and Madame, since you are the first ones here you may feel free to practice for the karaoke tonight," said the waiter, "OK!" exclaimed Rivalz, and before I could say anything he was pulling me towards the karaoke machine and microphones. "Who will go first?" I asked looking at Rivalz, "You," said Rivalz, "Well since there is two microphones how about we do a duet?" I asked, "Sure!" exclaimed Rivalz, "Oh, Karen what would I do without you?" asked Rivalz, this made me blush.

"Misere and Madam I am going to have to ask you to line up outside now, and may you have a wonderful evening!" said the waiter. Once we were outside Rivalz and I stood at the door, in about four minutes the line had grown very long. "OK, we will let you in two at a time so that we can keep everything orderly!" yelled the man at the front of the line, he let Rivalz and I in first, I looked at Rivalz as we walked in, "Will the first people please head over to the karaoke machine?" yelled the man after us, "OK," yelled Rivalz back as we ran to the Karaoke machine and picked up the microphones, "OK, you have three songs, what are you going to do?" asked the leader, "Well we'll do a duet, and then one each, is that fine with you Karen?" asked Rivalz, "Yeah, sure!" I replied.

Once we had sung our three songs Rivalz sat down and he pulled my head down and gave me a kiss, "You have such a beautiful voice!" he whispered in my ear, and then he pulled me down on top of him so I was sitting in his lap. As a black haired girl and a CC walked past Rivalz lowered his head and tensed up, so I lowered my head and lay back against Rivalz and he looked up, 'That was that other girl that was with Lelouch the other night' said Rivalz voice in my head, we were using telepathy again, 'yeah, I know' I replied, looking up into Rivalz eyes, 'just relax Karen,' said Rivalz voice, there was now a lot of people in the ball-room most of them had lined up to have a go at karaoke, and I just lay there on the chair on Rivalz, 'I hope I'm not too heavy' I said to Rivalz, Rivalz looked at me in surprise, "No, you're not heavy at all! You need to put some more weight on!" said Rivalz out loud, I blushed, "You're so sweet!" I exclaimed. I yawned, "You go to sleep! You seem tired, I'll wake you if anything happens!" exclaimed Rivalz, "Thank you," I sighed as I snuggled into Rivalz chest; Rivalz put his arms around me.

It only seemed like a few minutes, but it was actually long enough because now they were announcing the winners, "What?" I mumbled starting to slowly wake up, "They are announcing the winners!" whispered Rivalz looking up at the stage, "and the winner, for the karaoke is... You two!" said the organiser of the event pointing at Rivalz and I, "Us?" I asked, "Yes, you and your boyfriend!" said the organiser, I looked at Rivalz and blushed, "So, you comin' up to accept your prize?" "Yes," said Rivalz standing me up and holding my hand all the way up to the stage, I nearly tripped on the stairs so Rivalz picked me up, as he picked me up, a "wwoooaaahhh!" came from the crowd, Rivalz put me down on the stage and held my hand. "You win a free dinner, for tonight," said the organiser, "But why us?" asked Rivalz "There were quite a few who had really good voices!"

"That may be, but, you put on the most believable performance that you were truly in love, and, not only that you had the best harmonized voices!" exclaimed the organiser.

I blushed and Rivalz gave me a hug, much to the excitement of the crowd, and as Rivalz and I were getting off the stage we were told that we had to do another performance, we were told we had to sing 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. When we had finished the crowd went wild. "We are going to have to say goodnight to you now," said the organiser, "But you may keep singing until midnight. Goodnight to you all!" "We had better go to, so we can organise another room." Said Rivalz with a sigh, "Yeah," I said pulling him towards the door. "Who should we go to?" asked Rivalz, "Maybe we should go to Lloyd," I answered pulling Rivalz along, "Hang on, slow down a little!" laughed Rivalz, "Sorry, I feel like something is about to hap..." I started but was interrupted, "So, where are you two going? Rivalz and Karen!" asked CC jumping off the stairs and landing in our way, Rivalz tried to pull me into him but I let go of his hand and got ready to fight, "What do you want

Bitch?" I yelled in anger at CC, "Why do you always ruin my evening by getting in the way of Rivalz and me!" 'Rivalz go back to the ball room and get as many people as you can,' I told Rivalz through telepathy, 'If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself!' said Rivalz voice in my head, 'don't worry, I know her fighting style, I can hold her off, go, now!' I demanded, 'Errrm, Ummm, fine,' said Rivalz voice in my head, it really pained him to turn around and run and leave CC and I together by ourselves. "Hey, you get back here!" yelled CC at Rivalz, then I realised that I must stay calm "What is your problem? Who is it you want? Me or Rivalz?" I asked, "Well, let me see, it is your entire fault that Lelouch likes that other girl, C2, I want both of you so that I can kill you both!" Yelled CC at me. "I have one more question CC," I said calmly as I dodged all of CC's punches and kicks, "because, you were the ones to introduce them to each other!" yelled CC still trying to punch me once so that I was on the ground and easy enough to kill. "*SCREAM* why won't you stay still?" Screamed CC at me, "Because you will hit me." I answered calmly. Suddenly Rivalz ran around the corner with most of the men from the ball room following, 'are you ok?' said Rivalz voice in my head, 'yeah sure, she is just too angry to actually think straight and hit me properly,' but just as I said this I got a direct hit in the face, I fell, "Karen, NO!" screamed Rivalz, I got back up "Don't get angry no matter what happens!" I muttered half falling back down "Why, Karen!" yelled Rivalz running forward to catch me, I had blood pouring out of my nose and mouth, but I still stood up, "CC, I would run now!" I warned, "Why should I!" asked C mockingly, "Because the captains coming and you will be kept locked in a room, and you won't be let back out until we get back to Japan," I said staying as steady and as calm as possible, "How do you know?" asked CC starting to calm down slightly. "I know because the captain told me that if he caught you ever attacking me in any way again he would lock you in a room and he will keep you in there until we get back to Japan," I said, "Oh, "said CC now running away as I collapsed into Rivalz arms, 'thank you for believing in me, don't tell the captain who did this to me, I don't want CC to not get to her destination, but we still need to stop something bad happening to Lelouch' I told Rivalz looking up into his eyes then everything went black. "Good morning! You managed to avoid another night out on the captain's deck!" said a cheerful but familiar voice, "What happened Lloyd?" I asked, "Well, you lost quite a bit of blood from your nose and mouth, but you tell me, what happened?" "I am not sure whether I should tell you because I don't want to get the person in trouble..." I said then I started to worry "hey where's Rivalz?"

"Don't worry you can trust me not to tell, and my, such a worried face, Rivalz will be back soon, try asking him!" "Ok," I said "But I don't think it will work. 'Rivalz, where are you?' I asked focusing partly on the telepathy, "I got no answer!" I exclaimed, "Well try putting all your focus on this!" Exclaimed Lloyd, 'Rivalz, please, where are you?' I asked once again, 'I am coming' said Rivalz voice in my head, it was very faint but I could still just hear it, "He's coming, I could hear his voice but very faintly," I told Lloyd, "hmmm, that's interesting, I think you need to build up your telepathy I'll call them powers, But it is still amazing that you even have them!" Exclaimed Lloyd.

A few minutes later the door opened, "I'm back!" exclaimed Rivalz walking in, then he noticed that I was now fully conscious he ran forward and gave me a hug, "I was so worried! I have no idea how you managed to hold CC off for that long and still after you got hit you stood up and talked to her and convinced her to get the hell out of there," said Rivalz holding me close in his strong arms. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again, and if it does I will never be able to forgive myself!"

"Rivalz, I'm fine, all I had to do was stay calm because CC was upset and throwing blind punches, and I was able to dodge or block them, and also stay calm while I was talking because even when I got hit I kept a calm voice and I think that calmed CC down and she realised that I was not angry at her, What happened after she ran?" I said. "well, you fainted through blood loss and I brought you straight here and I stayed here until Doctor Lloyd could convince me that you were going to be ok I headed down to the small cafe and I brought a banana thick shake for us too share, that was where I was when you contacted me, then I ran all the way back because I didn't know if you were still out of it or if you were already awake, your voice was very faint!" Rivalz told then he reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed the banana thick shake and put two straws in it so that we could share, as I was drinking I looked into Rivalz eyes, he looked back, 'please don't pull a stunt like that again!' said Rivalz voice in my head, 'I can't promise but I doubt whether we will have any more problems with CC after tomorrow, but we still need to warn Lelouch!' I replied. "Hey I know you two are using telepathy, what the hell are you saying? I'm not telepathic like you! I can't read your minds!" exclaimed Lloyd looking at us. "It's nothing Lloyd, I was trying to get Karen not to pull a stunt like that again, but she won't promise she reckons that she will do her best to stay out of CC's way," replied Rivalz looking at me with pleading eyes. "Hmmm," said Lloyd looking at Rivalz and me. "Well you can't get up for a little while longer because I need to make sure your blood level is back up, and that thick shake Rivalz bought you is the perfect thing to get your sugar levels back up!' exclaimed Lloyd, laughing as I went to get up and Rivalz pushed me back down onto the bed. "Stay," said Rivalz looking down at me, "Ok," I laughed. Then suddenly I pulled Rivalz down, on top of me, then I whispered in his ear, "Only if you will stay," "Ok, If I must," he sighed half laughing. Then Rivalz got into bed and rubbed up next to me, "There, you happy now?" he asked laying on his side and giving me a kiss, "Yes," I said snuggling into his arms. "Now, hold still Karen, I am going to take some blood, this might hurt a bit," said Lloyd walking towards me with a needle. I buried my head into Rivalz chest and he held me closer and tighter, "Ow!" came my muffled voice as I spoke into Rivalz. "OK, I'm done" Exclaimed Lloyd, "Now you just snuggle here and I will be back in about ten minutes with the results of this test!"

Ten minutes later I woke to hear the door close loudly, but I dozed off straight away. "Hello?" came another voice, this one wasn't Lloyd, "What?" I mumbled still waking up. "I am Cecile, and Lloyd has been called up to the captain's deck to fix up an injury, someone had a really bad paper cut. So Lloyd sent me up to tell you the results," Said Cecile. "OK," I mumbled snuggling into Rivalz and he relaxed and dozed off again, "I am sorry to wake you, and you looked so cute together asleep, You are fine but you need more sleep, if you get up now you will have a dizzy spell and black out, so stay in bed!" Exclaimed Cecile walking out the door, "OK", I replied "Now, I'll leave you two alone and Lloyd will be in to make sure nothing happens to you while you sleep, Goodbye!" Said Cecile closing the door behind her. I then snuggled deep into Rivalz arms and went to sleep

When I awoke the next time I felt Rivalz arms wrap tightly around me, he pulled me in closer than before I felt warmer and so did he I guessed because he pulled me in as close as I could possibly go, "ILY," was all he whispered before he gave me a kiss and started sucking on my ear. "I love you two!" I said brushing him away from my ear, "I looked up and he gave me a melting moment kiss. "Oh Rivalz," I said curling up in his arms and it was like this I fell asleep, again.

"It's time to get up!" said a cheerful voice behind me, "Oh, Hi Lloyd," said Rivalz sleepy voice, "You two just look so cute together!" said another voice, "Hi Cecile," said Rivalz, and now we were both blushing, then I got up, "here stay in bed I'll be back in a minute!" I exclaimed getting out of bed heading into the bathroom to get dressed. 5 minutes later I was out and walking out the door, "I'll be back in a moment!" I said walking out the door, "Karen Wait!" yelled Rivalz voice behind me, "I'll get lonely if you leave!" exclaimed Rivalz looking at me with puppy-dog eyes, "That is what your telepathy is for!" interrupted Lloyd, "Oh you're so cute! Here is another test, how far you can go before your telepathy doesn't work?" said Cecile "Ok," Rivalz agreed looking at me, as I turned and walked out the door.

By the time I got to the front door of the ice-cream shop, Rivalz voice suddenly stopped, "Oh well," I sighed walking in and towards the counter, "Hi, may I help you?" said the shop assistant, "May I please have 'The Lovers Couple' banana thick shake? And one king sized cherry ripe, Please?" I asked, "Sure!" said the assistant. As I sat and waited for the assistant a girl came and sat next to me, "Now what would you be doing!" asked the girl. "I'm just getting..." I started but was interrupted by the girl, "Who are you getting it for?" asked the girl looking up at me and I realise straight away that it was CC, and she was looking to fight, "Before you fight me I will make one request!" I said calmly, but inside I was in panic because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to dodge any of her punches or kicks this time, "And what might that be?" asked CC, "That you will give me your word that you will not touch Rivalz," I answered as I started to stand, "Fine, you have my word, I will give you three seconds head start to run!"Said CC "1, 2, 3," then CC started chasing me.

I knew that I had to at least get out of the door and about a metre down the hall to be able to talk to Rivalz telepathically. 'Rivalz, Rivalz, Rivalz, Rival...' I started pleading in my head then I got interrupted, 'what's the matter?' asked Rivalz, 'I'm being chased by CC again,' I answered, 'right, run towards our old room and I'll meet you there!' said Rivalz panicky voice, 'No, I'll lose her around our old room and run full bore down to Lloyd's room, stay there!' I answered running down to our old room, 'alright but keep me updated and I will get Lloyd and Celia down from the captains deck' said Rivalz, 'No, don't get them involved, I made her promise not to touch you, say there, do not tell Lloyd or Cecile, I'll be there in a minute,' I answered. Then I ran into our old room and hid behind the door, CC ran in after me and I snuck back round the door, but CC saw me and started chasing me again, 'shit, Rivalz she saw me, I'll have to hide when I get back up to the room, can you please stay in bed, maybe read something, I'll be fine,' I said, 'If you are sure,' said Rivalz.

When the front door of Lloyds room was in sight it opened by itself, that was weird I thought to myself, then I saw Rivalz, his legs were in the shape of an arch, I dived in under them, I had my head under one leg and my bum under the other so that I couldn't be seen. 'What are you doing?' asked Rivalz telepathically. 'Hiding please doesn't tell CC I'm in here, could you please tell her when she walks in that I have snuck back out?' 'Of course,' answered Rivalz lifting the covers just enough for him to see me, he looked down and smiled weakly, that made me feel a little more comfortable.

*BANG!* CC stormed in, "Where is she Rivalz?" Asked CC, "She is not in here," answered Rivalz moving his leg slightly to the left, I had to move or I'd be seen I moved my head around and lay it down, "She snuck out behind you," squeaked Rivalz, then I realised where I had put my head, 'whatever you do,' I said, 'Karen, do you realise...' started Rivalz telepathically, 'don't fart,' I said. That was it, Rivalz burst into laughter. "What are YOU laughing about?" asked CC in an annoyed tone. "N...nothing," stammered Rivalz as I moved my head slightly, "Your doing Lelouch and C2's trick, aren't you?" asked CC, "What do you mean?" asked Rivalz, "Well where your Girlfriend hides under your legs," answered CC in an aggravated voice, "No," answered Rivalz, I tensed up and Rivalz groaned. "No, I don't believe you, I am going to check for myself," said CC, and I heard her walk towards the bed. Then she pulled back the sheets, "Oh my GOD! You two? I am really disgusted!" said CC looking at me and Rivalz, I crawled slowly up Rivalz body, and he pulled me down on top of him, stood up and I grabbed him and put my head into his chest, "You will never touch Karen! You understand me? You go back to Lelouch and get off at the next stop, I know that is what you are planning, But just give Lelouch this, to remember me by," Yelled Rivalz handing over the book and pulling me closer and then he picked me up, 'don't argue just let me pick you up, I will keep you safe,' said Rivalz telepathically, looking down at me and pulling me closer as he picked me up. I rapped my legs around his waist, I put my head in his shoulder, 'But aren't I too heavy?' I asked through telepathy, 'No, now use you power, the one you used to open the door,' said Rivalz, then we were interrupted, "What are you two saying? I know you are using telepathy, tell me what you are saying," Yelled CC 'like I said before you need to put weight on! Now please try to open the door while staying here with me, trust me, it's the thing you want the most' said Rivalz to me still through telepathy, and putting me down, 'do it now,' said Rivalz, "You will leave here immediately, and you will leave us alone!" yelled Rivalz, pointing his hand towards the door, I made the door open, CC looked at us, looked at the door, "Don't forget to give Lelouch that book for me!" exclaimed Rivalz as CC ran out the door with a look of pure terror in her face.

"What happened to her?" asked a voice from behind us. "We scared her off using Karen's new power!" exclaimed Rivalz giving me a hug, "What new power?" asked Lloyd suspiciously. "Close the door and we will show you," said Rivalz. "OK, this is what you want the most, you want to open the door," said Rivalz. I stared hard at the door, it opened, "Hmmm, interesting," said Lloyd looking at me as I suddenly felt tired and collapsed into Rivalz arms, "I am so tired now," I muttered looking up at Rivalz. "You did well," said Rivalz picking me up gently and laying me down on the bed. "That's interesting, how many times have you done that today?" asked Lloyd looking at me with a shadow of worry go through his eyes but then it disappeared. "About three, including that time," I muttered. "Very good, I think you now need some sugar and some rest, well done you are becoming stronger, I will talk to you a bit more after you've had some rest," said Lloyd. "Rivalz I left what I ordered down at the Coffee shop," I whispered looking up at Rivalz, "I'll go and get it, so that you, Karen, can rest and you Rivalz look after her and maybe you could talk about this new power, what did you order by the way?" asked Lloyd, "I ordered, T.L Banana thick shake and one King-sized cherry ripe," I answered, and things started going dark, "Karen, sleep, you need it," whispered Rivalz in my ear and he gave me a hug, "Ok," I said and then I fell asleep.

Suddenly I awoke to hear Rivalz trip over a pair of shoes, "Ow!" I heard Rivalz exclaim. "You OK, Rivalz?" I asked and Rivalz turned around quickly, "How are you feeling now?" asked Rivalz, "Still a little tired but other-wise fine," I answered sitting up, then the door opened and Lloyd came stumbling in, he had a bloody nose and what I had ordered, "What happened to you?" Rivalz and I exclaimed in unison. "It took a while to convince the lady at the counter that I was actually Lloyd, and then another lady bumped into me and dropped all her stuff on the floor, and as I reached down to pick it all up she clobbered me and said that she isn't going to depend on any man to do anything for her, that girl had green hair and looked like the one that ran out of this room earlier," sighed Lloyd, "Any way, here's your thick shake and Cherry-ripe, oh and by the way, this thick-shake is heavier than any other thick-shake I've ever had, so enjoy this lot of sugar and I will go and clean myself up, bye,"

"Here, let me, I'll bring the stuff over, wow this thick-shake is heavy, here we go," said Rivalz sitting down on the bed next to me and putting two straws in the thick-shake, "Rivalz?" I asked looking up at him, "Yes Karen, what's the matter?" asked Rivalz looking me straight in the eyes, "It's just that you seem troubled, I..." I started but Rivalz interrupted, "Yes, I am trying to figure out why you made CC promise not to touch me when she was after you, why was that the first thing you thought of protecting, and why do you every time I look you straight in the eyes and you realise that I have seen you do you blush?" Asked Rivalz looking at me with soft brown eyes, our noses where now touching, "The answer to your first question is that you are worth more than my life, you, you, you..." but that was all I got to say, this tender moment had gotten the better of both of us, I looked down, Rivalz grabbed my chin, he pulled my head up and he kissed me, again he kissed me, but this time it was different, there was a tingling sensation as Rivalz wrapped his arms around me, Rivalz pulled away just enough to say one more thing, "You are mine," whispered Rivalz and he kissed yet again.

*BANG* a door opened and Rivalz pulled away and blushed, "What did I miss?" asked Lloyd, "Errrm, nothing," said Rivalz opening the Cherry Ripe, then he put half in my mouth and he put the other half in his mouth, so our lips were touching and we bit into the cherry ripe, "I know that's sweet and as Cecile would say, "CUTE" but we really need to figure out this new power, because if Karen can open doors, you most likely can do it, or something different," said Lloyd, he was blushing now, "Oh, poor Lloyd, he's blushing!" I exclaimed with a laugh, "Yeah poor Lloyd," said Rivalz, Rivalz was now absolutely hysterical with laughter, "Well if you're not going to be serious we may as well go home, another holiday anyone? HIP-HIP-HUray," said Lloyd sarcastically, 'I don't think we should make fun of Lloyd anymore,' said Rivalz telepathically, 'No, we'd better not,' I replied looking at Rivalz. "OK, we Promise to be serious from now on," said Rivalz gravely, but he still had a shadow of a smile on his face, "Good, now let me get my stuff and we'll do some experiments, OK?" said Lloyd walking out the door, "I hope he brings Cecile, then we can get away with a lot more," said Rivalz looking down at me and giving me a hug.

"OK, I'm back, and Cecile insisted on coming down to help me do these experiments," said Lloyd opening the door, "Hey, we have been experimenting with Karen's new skill, it's very interesting, she can now open doors two rooms away, although this is very tiring for her," said Rivalz gently picking me up off the bed and standing me up, then he offered his arm so that I could stand upright. "OK, I'm ready to go," I answered, taking Rivalz arm. "OK, first we will test your telepathy range," said Cecil "Rivalz, you come with me and Karen you may stay here on the bed with Cecile," said Lloyd walking out the front door. "I will tell you what I am saying to Rivalz as I say it," I said, looking towards Cecile. "OK," replied Cecile.

"Rivalz, where are you?" I asked, 'I am just going past our old room,' replied Rivalz through telepathy, "He is just passing our old room, what is Lloyd saying?" I asked, 'he is telling me to tell him what you are saying and to get Cecile to take notes,' replied Rivalz "Cecile, you need to take notes on what I'm saying ok? Rivalz how do you feel at the moment?" I asked 'I feel lonely and sad because I'm not near you!' replied Rivalz, "Oh, he's so sweet!" "What did he say?" asked Cecile, "He said, he is sad and lonely because he's not near me!" I exclaimed, "Oh, he's so sweet! Can you get him to ask Rivalz to ask if Lloyd likes me?" said Cecile, "Sure, hey Rivalz can you ask Lloyd if he likes Cecile?" I asked 'Sure, he won't say' replied Rivalz, "I'm sorry to tell you that Lloyd won't say, Hey Rivalz would you tell me where you are and tell Lloyd that I will open a door, then tell me when I can do it?" I asked, 'Sure, we are at the ball-room double doors, do it now Karen,' replied Rivalz , "OK, I'm going to open the doors now," I said, then I got mental image of going down the halls to the double doors, I saw Rivalz and Lloyd, I concentrated really hard, the doors opened, and Rivalz looked at me and nodded, suddenly I was back in the room, 'well that was a new experience,' said Rivalz, "So you did see me?" I asked, 'yeah, I've just told Lloyd what happened, he said we are heading back, I'll tell you when we are getting closer, then you tell me where I am," Said Rivalz, "OK, I'll do that," I said, "Do what?" asked Cecile, "Oh, sorry, I forgot you can't hear him, I am going to try to tell them where they are," I replied, "Oh, OK," said Cecile, 'we are really close, try it now,' said Rivalz, he sounded close, "OK here I go," suddenly I was outside the door, 'how are you?' asked Rivalz with a laugh, 'open the door if you can.' I opened the door, then suddenly I was back looking at Rivalz and Lloyd, I suddenly felt tired, "How'd I do Lloyd?" I asked as I collapsed onto my knees, "You did well, I need to check one more thing out, can you, I'll say transport your mind into the ball room?" asked Lloyd, "I'll try," I replied. I tried to see the inside of the ball-room, "I can't do it, Hey where did Rivalz go?" I asked, "He has gone to a location you won't know, as long as he doesn't tell you, transport your mind to him," said Lloyd, I concentrated really hard on Rivalz and suddenly I was watching Rivalz run towards the kitchen, 'hey, I'll get you something from," started Rivalz, 'the kitchen?" I asked, 'yes' replied Rivalz, you had better go back and tell Lloyd and Cecile where I am,' said Rivalz, 'OK,' I replied, then I was back looking up at Lloyd and Cecile, "You were with Rivalz for a long time," said Lloyd, "Yeah, he's heading towards the kitchen," I said, then I suddenly collapsed, "OK, I think that is enough for now, you have over done it, you should lay down on the bed and rest for a while," said Cecile. "I'm back," came a voice from the door, "Rivalz!" I said, pulling away from Cecile's grip, and falling, but just as I was about to hit the ground Rivalz caught me. "This telepathy thing is very tiring for you, isn't it?" asked Rivalz, "Yeah, only when I do things that I haven't done before and if I have only just learnt of them," I replied looking up at Rivalz, he looked straight into my eyes. "Well you just rest now and I will stay here," said Rivalz putting me on the bed and he suddenly fell on top of me, "Rivalz?" I asked, "Yeah, said Rivalz, leaning forward giving me a kiss and then he rolled off me and next to me, "I Love You," I whispered rolling over to face Rivalz, 'Yeah, how much?' asked Rivalz, of course through telepathy, but I didn't get to answer, "Now, you two need to do work, I don't think you should do much more opening doors, or transporting of your mind though," said Lloyd. "Oh, let them go, there only teenagers!" said Cecile defending Rivalz and I. "OK," sighed Lloyd, "Thanks Cecile, Hey Lloyd, watch this," I said, concentrating on the bedside draw, it opened, "Go Karen!" said Rivalz, sitting up and giving me a hug. Cecile, Rivalz and I started laughing, Lloyd just looked at us. "Hmmm, well," said Lloyd. "Alright, I'll stop being silly now," I said with a sigh, and looking at Rivalz, with a smile. Rivalz smiled back. "Yes, we promise," said Rivalz looking up. "Good, now, if you want the ship is stopping once on this island, this island is the only one that Britannia hasn't bothered to over-take!" exclaimed Lloyd. "OK, how about we go out for the day?" asked Rivalz looking down at me. "Sure," I answered, grabbing my coat and.. "wait, I have a hat?!"I exclaimed, "Yeah, Cecile, Lloyd and I went shopping, we bought you this pretty hat," laughed Rivalz looking at me. "OK, Well, actually don't worry, you'll find it soon enough..." I started, then Rivalz opened the drawer, "Karen, you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Rivalz pulling an expensive looking watch out of is draw. "I felt I had to, because of..." but I didn't get to finish the rest, Rivalz put his finger on my lips to silence me and pulled my head in close, "Thank you, But you are all I would ever need," said Rivalz embracing me, and just as we were about to kiss Lloyd cleared his throat, Rivalz pulled away quickly, "Sorry," was all he muttered, turning away, and standing up, "I'll meet you at my motorbike," muttered Rivalz putting on his watch and walking out. I was confused, and Cecile could probably see that. "Well done Lloyd, now Rivalz is embarrassed and," Said Cecile now she was whispering, "Now Karen is more confused than ever,"

"Alright, calm down!" Exclaimed Lloyd. "You'd better get your hat on and meet Rivalz up at his motorbike, you don't want him getting into trouble," said Cecile. "OK," I sighed, walking towards the door. I closed the door behind me and started walking. 'Rivalz?' I asked telepathically. No answer. *sigh* Great, now he wasn't answering me. Karen, come here," said a deep commanding voice, which interrupted my thoughts. "What?" I snapped, I was very agitated. It was Lelouch; he ignored my snappiness, "Rivalz stormed off down this hall about two minutes ago, he didn't seem to happy! What happened?" asked Lelouch, "Nothing, why should I tell you?" I asked still extremely agitated. "Hmmm, has something happened between you two, he was mumbling about you as he went past," said Lelouch in a calm tone, this caught my attention, "What was he saying?" I asked, "Well, it's really none of my business," Said Lelouch, Damn he is smart, using my own anger against me. "Tell me, please!" I exclaimed. "OK, if I have to," sighed Lelouch. "He was mumbling about how he really didn't love you and how it was getting harder and harder to pretend," said Lelouch. This made me feel really low, "Oh," I said. "I didn't say it was going to be good news for you, c'mere" said Lelouch giving me a hug. "I-I'd b-better g-g-go," I said Running blindly towards where I had just left from, starting to cry.

I ran into the room, "Great, Cecile and Lloyd are gone, Now I'm going to have to stay out the whole day with Rivalz and...ARRGGG!" I screamed into a pillow. Right now I needed to wash my face and get ready to go.

Once I got up to Rivalz motorbike, and we had gotten onto the island we meet up with Cecile and Lloyd, we went to a small privately owned coffee shop. "After sitting there for half an hour of listening to the others talk Rivalz suddenly talked to me through telepathy, 'Why are you so quiet?' asked Rivalz, I ignored him, 'Karen, what's the matter?' asked Rivalz again, at this I got up and ran out the door, and as far away as I could get from Rivalz.

After about half an hour of running blindly, I looked around, no one around, this is weird, where am I, I asked myself, I'm not going to be able to get back now, "Oh well, it'll be better this way, I'll never be found, and I don't want to be..." I said crying and then I fell, but I didn't hit the ground right away, it was at least thirty seconds before I hit the ground, *CRACK* "Ow!" I screamed, there was a sudden pain going all the way around me body, I'd fallen off a cliff and was now about 300m down it on a small rock. "Great, now I'm off the side of a cliff, and there is still about 200m until I will hit the water", I leant against the cliff face, "Damn, this!" I cried.

After about half an hour I knew what my injuries were, "Great, I have a few broken ribs, a dislocated hip, *Crack*, Ow! A now very sore hip, a few broken fingers, a snapped wrist," I said to myself, then I tried to stand but one of my legs collapsed under me, "Right, I have a broken leg, left leg, bugger it I have a broken nose," I said feeling my nose, "And in three places!" I exclaimed. "I am not going to be able to get back up this cliff like this!"

"Hey, who's that down there?" said a voice from up above me, I looked up, 'Great, just perfect, Now Mao is looking down here, at me, bugger it!" I thought, feeling exasperated, "Hey, I can hear your thoughts, remember Karen!" Mao shouted. "Just leave me down here! I want to die, go, leave, Don't tell Rivalz where I am, now go!" I screamed back up at him with tears in my eyes. "No, I'm not going to just leave..." started Mao "Go away!" I screamed, "Ok, Ok! But I'll come back with help!" said Mao, "Don't you dare!" I screamed back up, "fine," said Mao walking off. "Damn it! He's gone to get help," I sighed.

About an hour of sitting in silence I heard a voice above my head, "Karen?" It was Rivalz, 'Karen? What happened?' asked Rivalz through telepathy. 'Just go away!' I replied, 'No, why should I?' asked Rivalz with concern. 'You don't need to pretend anymore!' I said, hot tears slowly running down my face. 'Pretend what?' asked Rivalz but this time he was sounding more and more like he was about to climb down and help me. 'Lelouch told me! You are just pretending that you love me,' I cried now my face felt hot, my head was starting to drop, my head was spinning, I couldn't see strait, everything was going dark, then Rivalz voice interrupted my thoughts, 'whatever Lelouch told you don't believe it! I love you with all my heart,' Rivalz now sounded up-set, 'Ok, Right,' I replied with sarcasm, 'please Karen, I do, I love you, don't leave me,' *plop* a drop hit me in the face, but there were no rain clouds, Rivalz WAS crying, maybe he did love me... I had many thoughts like this go through my head, 'wait, you're telling the truth' I thought looking up, but unable to keep my head up, and letting it fall and smack against the rock face, 'Yes I am, Please, believe me when I say, I love you!' said Rivalz. Starting to climb down, 'wait Rivalz,' but I was too late to tell him that there was no point in coming down. Rivalz was standing next to me, "Now let's get back up" said Rivalz bending down and pulling up my head, suddenly he pulled back and my head fell again, "What's the matter?" I asked trying hard to keep my eyes open, "It's nothing," said Rivalz with panic in his voice, then he bent down again and tried to grab me to pick me up, "Wait Rivalz," I said pushing Rivalz away, "what's the matter," Rivalz said, I could still hear the panic in his voice, "There's no point," I sighed, "why? What's the matter, are you not feeling well, ummm..." started Rivalz, "no, no, It's just that, I have a few broken ribs, a broken leg, stuffed wrist, and fingers, and my nose, I can't climb," I said, Rivalz sod up and backed up, tears in his eyes, "No, I'll get help, Stay here and don't you dare close your eyes!" Cried Rivalz, climbing very quickly up the Cliff face, trying to hide his tears and panic. Rivalz was quickly up the cliff and out of site, "Damn it, I'm alone again" I cried out. 'Rivalz?' I tried telepathically, 'Kallen, stay awake, I'll keep talking to you through our telepathy' said Rivalz voice in my head, 'where are you?' I asked, well at the moment I am running through a forest, and running at top speed like I am it should only take me 5 minutes to get help, please don't fall asleep, don' close your eyes!' even when Rivalz was so far away I could still hear the sorrow, and panic in his voice.

'Rivalz, who are you going to get?' I asked, ' i am going to get Lloyd and Cecile!' answered Rivalz, 'Now, is your head spinning?' asked Rivalz, 'Ummm, yeah' I sighed, 'I can tell,' answered Rivalz, 'how?' I asked, 'I'll tell you later, I just got a ride in a jeep, so I won't be long now!' said Rivalz.

Two minutes later Rivalz contacted me, 'I'll be there in a minute, Lloyd, Cecile and I are nearly there, can you hear us?' I heard helicopter, 'have you got a rescue helicopter, oh, I feel so tired,' I said, my head dropping, everything going dark and just as I was closing my eyes Rivalz voice went in my head, 'Karen hang on! Don't leave me! Don't go to sleep!'

I could hear panic. 'Everything is dark, I can't see,' I cried back to Rivalz. "Karen grab my hand," said Lloyds voice from above, I reached up, someone grabbed me, "Ow, my ribs!" I said, trying to keep consciousness, "Ok, lie back down on the cotton thing," said Lloyd slowly lying me down, I had this thing around my neck, "I can't hold on," was the last thing I said before everything went black.

*beep, beep, beep* My eyes opened, I looked around, Rivalz was asleep in the chair next to me, deep worry lines going across his forred, "Rivalz?" I managed to whisper. Rivalz jumped, he looked down at me, "Oh My god!" Said Rivalz Running forward and hugging me, "what happed?" I asked, realizing for the first time that I was on life support, "I'll tell you later, I need to get Cecile and Lloyd" said Rivalz giving me one last hug and running just outside the door yelling out to Cecile and Lloyd and running back into the room with Cecile and Lloyd following quickly behind. "Rivalz, tell me now, what happened? Why when you found me and lifted up my head did you pull away quickly?" I asked, "Should I answer, or should


End file.
